sd3 thrown together
by darkknight61189
Summary: just your regular run through of how sd3 runs throuhg, but instead of three characters, theres five, and a new character???
1. The Start

This is just your usual story about how SD3 runs through, but there are some minor and one major difference. This change is there's a new character. He is totally fictional, so don't go complaining to Square soft asking how to get him in the game. Ok. I've got Hawk as my main character and Angela, Lise and surprise; I decided to add another person, Duran. Ok. Insert the usual disclaimer, but I do own the NEW character.  
  
It's the middle of the night, and it's all quite in a nearby village, but running through the shadows is the Navarre Thieves Guild. The three thieves steal through the night, but stop at a particularly big house. Nikita stands watch at the front door. Nikita is a cat-like person who holds a huge sack on his back, which is filled with things he is going to go out and sell. As Nikita stands guard, two young teenagers go into the house. One goes in through the front, while the other goes in the back. The one going in through the front is Hawk. He is a teenage boy of thirteen with light purple hair and baggy dark-orange clothes. The one going around back is Falcon. He is a tall teenager of fourteen. He sports jet black hair with bleached and flipped front. He has a great light tan, and is quite tall. He is also very acrobatic, being able to roll and tumbles like the dickens. Falcon quickly finds a low ledge, about five feet above him, squats down and does high jump up to catch the lip of the ledge. He pulls himself over, the strong muscles on his arm showing through his muscle shirt. On night raids, he wears a black muscle shirt and jet black jeans. He walks in the back door just as Hawk comes up from downstairs. Hawk quickly runs over, knives in hand, and picks the lock. Just as he finishes picking the lock and opens the chest, a siren sounds. Hawk bolts out the back door, money in hand and Falcon following jumps down the five feet, signals to Nikita and runs out of town, leaving behind a panic stricken city. Finally, after a bit of running and some walking, they make it to the hidden fortress of the Navarre Thieves Guild. Nikita heads off to his shop as Hawk and Falcon walk towards Lord Flamekhan's quarters to report of the successful raid. They arrived, and after telling the story in great detail, instead of Lord Flamekhan speaking, his second-in-command, Isabella, spoke up. "The Navarre Thieves Guild is no more," Said Isabella,"We are now the Kingdom of Navarre and you will refer to His Majesty as King Flamekhan. Now, go away. King Flamekhan is busy making plans for the attack on Rolante." After Isabella said this, two ninja guards came and "escorted" them out of the "king's" quarters. As they were heading back to their shared quarters, they started discussing this change of events. "Lor- I mean King Flamekhan has always hated royalty. Why has he all of a sudden changed his ways?" asked Hawk. "I've got no clue," Hawk answered back, "I wonder if Jessica has any clue what's going on." They arrived at their quarters. The five foot four Hawk easily walked through the low doorway, but the six foot one Falcon had to bend just a bit. Once they got in, they noticed they had a visitor. Hawk's fiancée was standing at the window, obviously waiting for them. Hawk went over and greeted her by giving her a kiss on the lips, while Falcon went to his bed.  
  
"So, have you heard of Father's plans?" asked Jessica. "No, not really. He, or rather Isabella, mentioned it. Why? What are they?" replied Hawk. "Father wants to storm and capture Rolante!" Exclaimed Jessica, "and it's not just a raid or assassination. It's full blown war! You two will probably be forced to fight, too!" "And, also, what about this whole kingdom idea? He's always opposed monarchy, and has always been proud of being a thief." Falcons blurted out. To this, Jessica kind of pulled back and replied, "Well, I kind of like the idea." "Oh, don't tell me you're psyched about being a princess." From the look on Jessica's face after Hawk said this, it looked like she was going to slap him, and she did. SLAP "Ugh!" came Jessica's reply as she stormed out of the room. Hawk was still holding his cheek. "Man, with that kind of hand, she could kill!" exclaimed Hawk. At that time, a ninja, Eagle's guardian, entered. "Eagle requests to speak with you two. Oh, and from the look on Jessica's face when she left your room, I would say you stay away from her for a while, for your marriage's stake." As soon as the ninja finished, he left. Falcon and Hawk left and followed him to Eagle's private quarters. Well, this just might be the longest chapter in my whole fanfic, so please R&R thx ( 


	2. The Escape

"Hey guys," the king's son, Eagle replied upon seeing them enter, "Come on in." After entering and closing the door, Eagle continued, "So, guys, what do you think of Father's plans? "What is all this talk about war and a kingdom, Prince Eagle?" Falcon mocked. "Oh, stop the mockery, Falcon, and, yes, about the whole kingdom and war thing," replied Eagle. "Dude, I think it's insane. We were made for stealth, not a war!" Hawk said, "I think you should go and talk to the King about it." "You know what? You're right. I'm going to go over to Father's room right away and try to see things from his point of view." And at this, Eagle left the room and headed off to the King's room. When they entered, they heard Isabella talking to a strange voice. The three quickly sneaked over to the edge of the lord's four poster bed where they were hidden from view and looked in. Isabella was talking to a Dracula- like person, and the King was on the bed, seemingly between being unconscious and dead. As soon as he took in the whole picture, Eagle stormed in. "What have you done?!" demanded Eagle. The Dracula man said, "I'm sure you can handle this, Bigieu," then disappeared. "Oh, Eagle, if only you would stop meddling in things you don't understand," said Isabella, almost sympathetically. She started to recite a spell, and Eagle quickly rushed forward to stop her. All of a sudden, Eagle stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around. Hawk and Falcon could easily see that his faced had changed colors. Eagle tried to say something, which only came out in a mumble. The pair quickly rushed out of hiding, and as they did, they drew out their weapons, two knives and a large, but light, gleaming sword. Eagle turned and went after Hawk and Falcon, attacking them. Hawk dodged one of Eagle's attacks as Joe somersaulted over his back and smacked him in the back of the head with the flat of the sword. Eagle turned on his heels to face his new opponent and Hawk quickly attacked, being careful to use the flats of his knives. His body flashed white, and he attacked three times in quick succession. Eagle was hit across the room, and knocked unconscious "Damn, you must've hit him with the flat of the knife. Nice trick, but how about this one." After Isabella said this, three flaming balls of fire shot away from her up-raised hands. One of the fireballs was flying towards Hawk, but then arced away at the last minute towards Eagle. The three fireballs hit home, and Eagle's body turned red from internal; flames. From amidst the flaming body, they heard audible screams from Eagle. Finally, after a few seconds, all that remained of Eagle was a smoldering heap of ash. "This is what happens to people who mess with Bigieu," This is what happen to you when you mess with Bigieu. Then, suddenly, twelve guards stormed into the room and took Hawk and Falcon off to the dungeons. They were locked up, but Isabella stayed behind. "I wouldn't tell a soul about who really killed Eagle, or else Jessica gets it," Isabella threatened. "What have you done to her?" yelled Hawk. "Oh, nothing, except giving her a cursed necklace, so if I were you, I wouldn't breath a word to anyone," explained Isabella with a wicked smile. Then she left the dungeon, and said, "ta ta, see you in the world of the dead. Mwahahaha," then left Hawk and Falcon to figure out to get out. Falcon walked around the cell, taking in his surroundings. They were in a small eight by six by sixteen cell. They still had their weapons, which they had hidden before the guards took them away. Falcon examined the back wall, and noticed that one part of the wall was slightly weak, but from what he could remember, all around the dungeon was thousands of miles of dirt. There was no possible way they could get out that way. He quickly left the back wall and headed to the front of the cell when he heard the dungeon door creak open and footsteps lightly tapping down on the wooden steps that led down into the dungeon where they were being kept. He could tell they were the footsteps of a female, but who, he couldn't tell. When the person finally came into view, they saw it was not who they thought it was, Isabella, but rather Jessica. "I heard what happened to Eagle," Hawk winced when Jessica said this, "But I know you didn't do it. You wouldn't do this kind of thing, especially to Eagle. Tell me who did this, and I'll tell my father to catch the murderer and set you free. Tell me, who was it?" Isabella's voice rang inside both Hawk and Falcon's head. "Remember what I said," the voice repeatedly said to the pair. Neither spoke a word, for fear that Isabella would know and bring Jessica's death. Jessica's face twisted into a face of shock. "No. No." and with this, she ran off up the old wooden stairs and out of the musty rat infested dungeon. Hawk felt so bad that he couldn't do anything. After a few minutes there was a low rumbling, then a loud bang, followed by an explosion from the back wall of the cell. Falcon quickly ran over, sword in hand, and peered through the smoke. Finally, when the smokescreen fell, they saw Nikita standing in the middle of the newly formed hole. "Quick! We have got to get out of here, FAST!" Nikita didn't have to tell the two twice. They quickly slipped through the hole and appeared in the basement of Nikita's shop. They went upstairs, and there they rested before departing. They said hurried good-byes, and Nikita promised to keep an eye on Jessica, for both of them. Then, they headed out the back door. One outside, they headed for they entrance to the fortress. As they left, they heard one of the guards shout, "The prisoners have escaped!" "Well, so much for getting away without anyone noticing." Falcon laughed. On the way out, they knocked out a few ninjas, and all the while, Hawk muttered apologies to the unconscious ninjas. Finally, after a couple of minutes of rushing around in the hot desert sand, they got outside. They each took one last look at their former home, then turned and left. Hawk secretly vow to come back and kill Isabella, and to finally wed Jessica. Ok, hey, two chapters in one day, not bad. O well as usual, R&R, thx (  
  
Darkknight 


	3. The City

Ok, after submitting the page, I found out that all the paragraphs were all thrown off, so im gonna try and fix it. Thanx for the reviews that did come in, please keep them coming.  
  
After many days in the desert, the two banished friends finally find grass. For the past month, they had been fighting off monsters as well as bounty hunters. Slowly they grew more and more skilled with their weapons. In the guild, they had not had a lot of chances to really use their weapons, but now, they have been forced to fight.  
  
Now, they finally came to the shore side city of Lavender Precious. They too a quick rest at the inn, always wary of bounty hunters, and tore down any reward pictures they found of them. Finally, they left on the first boat to the castle city of Jad. They traveled one whole day by sea, and finally made it to the city. As they were getting off the boat, Hawk overheard one of the sailors complaining to leave port. The captain asked why, and the sailor answered that the port seemed too quiet. The two friends walked off the dock and entered a small tunnel. They expected to hear the sounds of merchants coming through the hall, but once they reached the end of the tunnel, and large, burly, hairy man stepped out and stood in front of the group.\  
  
"Ah, new comers. Welcome to the castle city of Jad," the beastman said, "We, the beastmen of the beast man kingdom, have taken over this city." the beastman continued on, stating the rules of the city  
  
"Boy, I bet Niko could get a lot of money off this guy selling razors," Falcon teased. Suddenly, the beastman stopped mid sentence  
  
"YOU!" yelled, the beastman, "come here." Falcon stepped forward and looked the beastman straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you looking for a fight, because with your kind of attitude, you'll get into a lot of fights pretty fast?"  
  
"Thank you for the advice," and without looking back at the hairy beastman, he turned and walked back into the crowd. After the beastman finished with introductions, the two friends headed to the weapons shop. Just as they came to the door, a young teen clad in bright silver armor came out of the door, cursing.  
  
"Hey, do they have any good weapons in there?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? They have nothing. They say that the beastmen took it. Piece of shit weapons shop. They have jack shit, and yet the lady in there's still dancing around, as if she's waiting for a customer. Idiots," and with this, he stormed away towards the pub.  
  
With nowhere else to go, they headed towards the pub as well. In most places, where there was a pub, there was information. As they walked in the front door, the saw the knight just ordering a mug of beer, while sitting down to a table with two girls. One of them had purple hair, was wearing almost a bathing suit of sorts, and was holding an old beat-up walking stick. The other girl, though, looked more like a fighter. She had golden blond hair, tied up in two neat loops in the top of her head, was wearing a green sort of dress armor, and was brandishing an oversized lance, which she was currently threatening the knight with, saying if he didn't get out, she'd stick it through him.  
  
"I'd really hate to be him right about now," Falcon said. They found a table, and also ordered up two beers.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Falcon asked, "We're stuck in Jad, and even if we do find a way out of here, where do we go? Sooner or later, King Flamekhan will figure out that we hitched a ride out of there."  
  
"Well," Hawk said,"Lor-, I mean, King Flamekhan always said that if you ever needed help, seek out the Priest of Ligh-"Just then, the knight and the two girls came over to their table.  
  
"Sorry," The knight said, "But we couldn't help overhearing your conversation." At this, Hawk and Falcon both froze up. "We're going to Wendel to see the priest of light as well." Then, the two friends sighed. They had not heard that the two were outlaws.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Falcon said, hesitantly, "we're going to Wendel too. I heard that the roads to Wendel are filled with ferocious animals."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're going together." The blonde girl, who's name was Lise, said, "I heard that at night, the beastmen turn into wolves. This way, you can leave if you kill the wolves. They're not as smart as wolves, either."  
  
"So it's decided, we go at sunset," Said Angela, the purple haired girl, and with that they all left.  
  
"Well," Falcons said, "I guess we better go and get a room, and get some shut eye, looks like we're in for a long night." They walked over to the lady, who was as usual dancing, and as ked for a two bed room bed.  
  
"How much would that be?" Hawk asked.  
  
"Oh, with the Beastmen here, I can't possibly make a profit. It's on the house." They got the room number, and headed off to their room. On the way there, Falcon couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed. Please, R&R. Also, go to fictionpress.com or .net, I'm not sure which one it is, and see my original fiction. It's under general fiction, and it's called The New Guy. 


End file.
